Tears of a Warrior
by Sailor Marz
Summary: Mirai Trunks & Pan...Different...You read and REVIEW!!!! **UPDATED!! Chap. 9, 10 and 11**
1. Haunted Illusions

Title || Tears of a Warrior  
Chapter 01 || Haunted Illusions  
Written By || Sailor MarZ   
E-mail || Shortcinderella@hotmail.com  
Rated || PG -13  
Editor || Dee  
  
Author's Note: Please feel free to e-mail me and tell how the first chapter is...I have speant ALOT of time on this love/adventure/drama story...it is very long and I am done the story...so if I do get love for this story than i will send more chapters out...alright? Okay READ AND REVIEW!   
  
Although she was asleep her mind was wide awake with frightening thoughts that have haunted her days and nights. Her eyes darted back and forth; her brow creased and sweat dripped from her skin to the pillow. She squirmed in bed as if begging to be woken up. She groaned in her sleep speaking inaudible words. Blia's cold silver eyes haunted her. Evil silver eyes that were not from earth, that laughed when another victim was slain. The women's' screams for their husbands…that were no longer there, the Zwarriors. I can still hear Vegeta's roar, his beloved Bulma was killed while trying to save him…his mad rage clouded his mind and thoughts and caused him to die as well. The creature brushed her ocean blue hair out of the way as if it was an easy task to finish off the Earth's most brave warriors. It was sickening.  
  
Her eyes…so bright...yet darkness conceled in its every glance…her father, her mother, her friends and family….   
  
"Nooooooo!!!" Pan sat up her eyes wide with fear. She gasped for air and panted.  
  
She looked at her surroundings and calmed down. She has been having this dream for ages.   
  
"Miss are you alright?" a maid, asked in concern.   
  
She didn't even notice another person in the room.   
  
"Huh?...uh yes yes I am fine thank you" Pan got out of the luxuary bed she recived.   
  
"Excuse me Ninoa" She addressed the servant that was opening the door.   
  
The servant turned around and smiled "Yes Miss?"   
  
"Do u think I can have another more modest bedroom? I am not used to such extravagance…and really, I can take care of myself, I don't need the assistance of servants" Pan said looking at the huge room that seemed larger then a house.   
  
"His highness Prince Von insists that you stay here" Ninoa smiled. With that Ninoa closed the door. Pan slumped on her bed and sighed. She sighed of relief that she back to reality.  
  
-›¦‹- ° -›¦‹-  
  
** That night **  
  
"You look beautiful Miss" Liliana sighed as she brushed Pan's long black hair.   
  
"Its Pan…don't call me Miss, Liliana, you don't have to use such formalities with me." Pan patted her maid's hand and smiled at her.  
  
"Yes Miss…uh Pan" Liliana adjusted to Pan's simple way of living life. The other two maids helped Pan into her party gown. Pan was on the Planet Avilia. She was told that the Prince was on Earth when the horrible war with Blia was going on and saw Pan was the only one left alive but exhausted, beaten, and unconscious. He brought Pan back to his Planet and into the future. She woke up in the room and a bunch of maids attended her. The royal family of Avilia insisted her to stay and heal.   
  
She got dressed, with her hair piled up with braids and ornaments [the way the Availians dress their hair]. She went downstairs to the grand ballroom. Everyone one stared at her with awe. They never thought earthlings would look so good. She was greeted by Prince Von and received many envious glares from the ladies present. After the commotion died down about her and slipped away from Prince Von. She went to get a glass of wine.   
  
The Prince sought her out "Pan, where are you going?"   
  
"Oh! I was just getting something to drink, that's all" Pan held her glass with sweet pink liquid.   
  
"Oh! I have better drinks, that are much more suitable to you, my honored guest" He said as he reached for her hand.   
  
Pan subtly slipped her hand out of the Prince's. "It's quite fine your grace, I prefer this drink, and I don't need anything special, I am not used to it." She smiled as she walked away leaving the Prince with swarms of beautiful Courtiers in hope for a dance. Pan got out to the garden and took off her gloves, and cooled herself off at the midnight air. She sighed out loud and went back inside. She decided that she was tired of the ball and walked up to her room.   
  
"Dear guests" The Prince announced as his brown eyes shone and perfect smile displayed which caused silence in the room. "I would like to introduce a good friend of mine from the planet Earth…" Pan didn't even bother looking down, this earth in this time was different from hers. All her relatives were also deceased in this time. "It was probably another dull royal person" She laughed inside.  
  
Trunks looked up and saw through the many pampered faces a young girl walking up the stairs with jet black hair. He mused and intrigued, he felt like he knew her but he didn't. "Strange" He thought to himself.   
  
"This is your room sir" Ninoa showed him to yet another extravagant room. "Thank you" Trunks said. He closed the door behind him and went straight to the shower. Pan was staring blankly out to the sky. She looked down from the balcony and saw Kista Lake. She similed, gave into temptation and flew down to the river and freed herself from the gilded cage of the Grand Palace.   
  
Trunks got out of the shower and sensed a Ki around him. He looked around but the Ki was strong yet fading as if going somewhere. Intrigued he went out to his balcony and sensed the Ki was outside. He flew down to the ground to see what it was. Pan stripped off her clothing and jumped into the lake. The silver moonlight disembersed as she clashed into the water. The water felt cool to her skin. She wandered why she never saw anyone swimming. The lake was beautiful. Trunks walked to the lake nearby and knew someone was swimming. "Hello?" He asked out to the night. Underwater Pan couldn't hear anyone but she sensed someone there with a very familiar Ki. She swam to the top and smoothed out her long hair from her face and looked up. She screamed.  
  
Her shriek startled Trunks. Trunks assumed she had no clothing on he turned around. Pan put on her sweats and that she left near the water's edge.   
  
Trunks turned around. "Miss I am not here to intrude on your priv-"   
  
"What what...what are you doing here…what are you?" Pan walked backwards away from him.  
  
"I felt a strange Ki so I came out here, I am sorry-I-I didn't see anything " He tried to explain.  
  
"What are you...you, you are not supposed to be here!!!" Pan exclaimed.   
  
"What?" Trunks didn't understand what she was trying to say.  
  
Pan looked at him and realized that he didn't know who she was. "Do even you know who I am?"  
  
"Uh…Can I have your name miss?" Trunks ashamed at his manners.  
  
"Who are you Trunks?" Pan said also noticing the awkward question.  
  
"Uh…I am-" He started in confusion.  
  
"I mean where are--who are--you... don't even know who I am! [AN: she just realized it was the future and Gohan died before he had a child]-My name is Pan-Son Pan, daughter of Son Gohan" She finished  
  
"Excuse me??????" Trunks asked bewildered and raised his violet eyebrows in anstonishment.   
  
"It's a very long story, lets go inside I am getting a bit cold" she gestured him to the door. He was topless; therefore leaving him with no jacket to offer he smiled and said "sorry I have no jacket…" She smiled back, that left him intrigued to find out who she was and what she was doing on Planet Availia.  
  
-›¦‹- ° -›¦‹-  
  
Trunks was led into her room, she quietly closed the door behind her trying to not wake anyone. He sat down awkwardly on her bed as she went into the washroom. She changed into her dry clothing, brought the towel and robe with her. 'Why the hell am I bringing a robe with me? Why cover up that body of his…WHOA! There did that come from?!?! Pan Pan Pan! Think straight, he doesn't know you…yes he doesn't know you…' Pan hit her head as if checking if her brain was functioning correctly. All she did was sigh.  
  
"Here, if you are cold" She handed him an extra robe. He put it on but didn't tie it together. Glancing at his chiseled muscles peeking out of the robe 'This is going to make it hard to concentrate on my story' she smiled.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Trunks inquired her odd behavior.   
  
"Oh nothing" Pan said as she sat down. "Okay the story…*sigh* I live in another time, not yours. In my world or Earth an evil...horriblle montser came…her name was Blia. We do not know why she came, what for or why she chose Earth. She just started destroying everything…and…" Pan quieted down. Trunks looked up concerned. "…And everyone in its path" Pan said.  
  
"She targeted the Zwarriors. Killing everyone until she found us. She was cold hearted when she killed. My grandfather was the last to die along with some others…he told…he told...told Trunks to take me away…and I never heard from him again." Pan stumbled. "I was only 16 and I had not reached my full potential in power…Blia found us and she had these cold eyes…silver eyes laughter burnt in each one when she killed someone. Trunks pushed me into a lake because apparently Blia was scared of water. I heard Trunks yelling for me to swim away and not to worry about him…all I felt was him powering up and …and his Ki died. " He didn't know that Blia was scared of the water so he stood out and protected me. Hot familiar tears welled up in Pan's eyes, she looked to the ground, she hated crying although she couldn't stop it.   
  
Trunks looked at her and had a sudden urge to hug her but he restrained. "Blia didn't come after you?"   
  
"No, she didn't, I hid underwater in a capsule house and trained for 4 years…hard with anger, frustration I got up to a very high level…. And with a hope that someone will find me…but no one ever came, everyone was gone." Pan whispered.  
  
"How did you get so powerful in only 4 years? I can sense your power" Trunks inquired. He found her fascinating.  
  
"Bulma gave me something before she died. She died in Vegeta's arms and I was beside her. She handed me a capsule and told me never to lose it and always keep it with me. So I listened. In it, there was this book that showed all of her study on ki's and power levels. She discovered a way to train that would drastically change your power level. But even with the book I trained till my bones would give out. Let's just say it was slight determination…with my mother's scream ringing in my ears…After 4 years I surfaced. Blia found me…and I was badly injured and exhausted. She laughed at my weakness. She said something about me dying just like my "pathetic family". I have never been in so much rage in my life. Somehow my Ki skyrocketed…My hair turned white. I didn't understand what was happening to me. For the first time I saw fear in Blia's eyes. I was out to destroy those eyes, those eyes which caused me to so much pain….and I did destroy them, me, Son Pan killed and avenged my family"   
  
Trunks was amazed at her level of determination and strength. "How did you get here?"   
  
"I actually don't remember that. After Blia's defeat I felt as if my power was killing me. My heart was aching and brain was spinning. I didn't know what was happening and my world went black from the point on. Prince Von took me to this place and took care of me until now" Pan said, Trunks nodded.  
  
"By the way, what are you doing on this planet?" Pan inquired back.  
  
"I am looking for diamonds…rare diamonds only found on this planet" He explained.  
  
"Why do you need diamonds?" Pan asked  
  
"My Earth is also falling apart. These Diamonds can rejuvenate it. We no longer have enemies, but all the past enemies had created a death planet. Our water supply and vegetation is decreasing. These Diamonds has a rare implant of nutrition in the center. Through the clear cut you can see a glimmer of blue. If put to good use and correct use the nutritious cores are released in the ground…its like a magic stone" Trunks said.  
  
"Glimmer of blue…glimmer of blue" Pan whispered. "Have you found these Diamonds yet?"   
  
"No, I took some the last time I was here, but I can no longer find them" Trunks sighed.  
  
"Come with me" Pan made him stand up.  
  
-›¦‹- ° -›¦‹-  
  
They flew off the balcony down to the lakeside. She started to walk to the waterfall behind the trees. Trunks followed close behind her. "I went swimming around here and I went pass this waterfall, underneath a couple of feet you can see an opening. A normal person can't go through it; the power waterfall can break someone's neck. So you have to be pretty strong, well you swim pass the opening and there is this strange blue light…and I think that's what you are looking for" Pan told him.  
  
"Oh I see" Trunks said.   
  
"Well that's where you're diamonds are, I am sure of it." Pan exclaimed in confidence.  
  
"I am not going to get them today, I am not planning on leaving just yet" Trunks said.  
  
"Oh okay, well you can only get them at night, in the morning they lose their blue glimmer…and you won't be able to see them." Pan added.   
  
"Oh, please don't tell anyone about the Diamonds...I know I am not supposed to take them, but my earth needs it more, and all they use it for is their bedposts" He said sarcasticly.  
  
Pan nodded "I know, they are all snobs here" The both laughed together.  
  
They both started walking back to the palace enjoying the cool air. It was getting close to dawn. Trunks walked her below her balcony. "Good night Trunks" She said. "Its very good to meet you, meet someone I know" She smiled...it was a long time since she smiled.  
  
"Its very interesting to meet you here, If you ever need something my door is right beside yours" Trunks pointed out. "Good Night Pan" He said as she flew up to her balcony.   
  
"Night Trunks" She walked inside to her room.  
  
Trunks stood there looking at her balcony door, he didn't know how long he stood there, until her lights were turned off. He sighed then smiled and flew up to his balcony. He plopped himself on his bed and took off the robe and tossed it on the armchair. He lay there looking up on the ceiling thinking about Pan. About how bad her life must have been and what a hard time she had. He felt bad for her and wanted to do something to pay it up to her..Yet he had no idea what he could do. He lay there for what seemed like an eternity…until he sensed there was something wrong…something wrong with her. He jumped out of bed and went out to his balcony. He felt like she was in some sort of struggle. He hesitated for a moment and flew over to her balcony.   
  
-›¦‹- ° -›¦‹-  
  
Those cold eyes…those horrible cold eyes, silver and gazing at her. Screams…terrified screams. Sweat drops formed and slid off her temple. Her movements made her sheets and blanket fall off the bed and swished to the floor. Her body was burning and her mind screaming. "Kaasan, Tousan...Don't leave me...please don't leave me...Trunks...I..I don't want to go...Don't take them...please don't take them away...." She squirmed back and fourth. "Please don't...please...DON'TTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!" She woke up screaming and jumped into the arms of Trunks.  
  
She hugged him so tight. He felt like he was going to burst.... Despite the fact that she was suffocating him he held on to her. Even for a sayjin the grip, it was very strong as if she was holding on for her life. "Its alright...everything will be alright, I am here" Trunks silently assured her that everything was okay. Pan stifled a shocked sound and her mind came back to reality she pushed Trunks away.   
  
"Its alright...Its just me" He said in the darkness. She moved herself to the end of the large bed. And grabbed a pillow nearby and hugged it to her chest.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She said after quite some time.   
  
"I--I uh felt like there was something wrong-with you so I came to your room and saw you-you had a nightma-" He explained.  
  
"It was nothing! Nothing at all, you should go back to your room, I am quite fine" She sat in the corner and isolated herself from him.   
  
He looked at her and felt concern and heartbreak. She seemed so afraid of something. He was worried and wanted to stay with her.   
  
"Go" She whispered. She didn't want him to see her like this. She didn't want anyone to see her like this.   
  
"Pan…" Trunks said quietly.   
  
"Just go!" She said a bit louder. He looked at her in disbelief and stood up and walked to the balcony. He didn't fly off immediately yet stayed out on the balcony. When she thought he had left she started to cry. She missed her family so much and had no one left. She cried tears of her childhood and innocence lost…in the hands of Blia.   
  
-›¦‹- ° -›¦‹-  



	2. Aphrodisiac

Title || Tears of a Warrior   
Chapter 02 || Aphrodisiac   
Written By || Sailor MarZ   
E-mail || Shortcinderella@hotmail.com  
Rated || PG -13  
Editor || Dee  
  
*** The evening ***  
  
Trunks kept on thinking about Pan, not just because her state yesterday that made him worried, he just thought about her in general. He couldn't concentrate on anything. He decided to go get the diamonds to do something before his mind exploded. He stood up and flew to the spot Pan told him. He cleared his mind and thoughts and concentrated solely on reaching his goal. With a breath intake he plunged into water.  
  
Pan felt Trunks' Ki and then it faded and faded. She sat up in her bed and wondered why his ki was floating away. She grabbed a sweater and flew to where his Ki was coming from. She flew to the waterfall and realized he was looking for the diamonds. She sighed an awkwardly felt good that he was safe. "Lady Pan" She heard the familiar voice of Prince Von. She turned around to see him walking towards her. She quickly thought of a reason to go somewhere else with the Prince because if Trunks was caught..."Hello your Highness" Pan politely curtsied. He took her hand and raised her up from the bow.   
  
"Your Highness I am starting to get cold. May we go somewhere else?" She asked urgently.   
  
"Of Course" He said as he put his jacket around her and held her waist to guide somewhere else.   
  
Uncomfortable, Pan slightly shifted in his arms. They got to the palace. "Will you attend me to my apartments? I have something to tell you" He asked her. Trying her best to draw any attention to Trunks retrieving the diamonds, she quietly nodded.   
  
The large marble framed doors closed behind her. She sat down on one of the elegant armchairs. He handed her a glass of Pink champagne. "Your favorite isn't it?" He smiled.  
  
"Your grace remembers" Pan gulped down the drink.   
  
"Of course I remember" He slyly smiled that suddenly gave Pan an eerie chill. He poured her another glass.   
  
Pan mocked a toast and gulped down another glass in aiming to forget about Trunks' for a split minute. She drained two more glasses. After all she was a sayjin and alcohol hardly affected her. The room suddenly got extremely hot. She took off the jacket the Prince handed her earlier. The Prince sat on his bed and kept on smiling at her. 'What are you smiling at??' Pan wanted to ask but her brain wouldn't function. The room started to spin...what the hell did she drink?   
  
"Hello there..." Pan started to walk towards the Prince. Her hands moved down to her cardigan sweater. Her long fingers trailed her neck and unbuttoned the first button. The Prince snickered. "I feel so hot...don't you feel hot?...and wet and sweaty" She said touching her stomach. "Its working" The prince thought. The Prince walked up to her and unbuttoned the rest of her cardigan and revealed a black bra. He guided her back to the bed and laughed quietly in triumph.  
  
-›¦‹- ° -›¦‹-  
  
Trunks got out of the water and smiled at his diamonds. Suddenly he felt odd. There was something wrong. "Pan" He dropped the diamonds into the water and followed his instinct to where she was. "The Prince's chambers?" He thought. "What would she be doing there?" He pondered. "There something wrong...It felt like Pan was helpless...but she was powerful what would keep her from doing anything?" He walked under the Prince's grand balcony...and the feeling grew stronger. "Pan was in danger" Suddenly surprise rage boiled inside him. He flew to the top of the balcony and saw the Prince...trying to take advantage of her. He observed and saw and felt that Pan was ...was drugged. "He drugged her? What the --" With a swift movement he knocked the prince out of the way and carried Pan off the bed. Her exhausted body lay limp in his arms. He looked down and noticed that she was in her undergarments [with her pants unbuttoned]. He quickly took a blanket and covered her body.  
  
"You bastard" Trunks glared at the Prince.  
  
"You be well and give her back to me Trunks" The Prince silently warned.  
  
"You asshole! Taking advantage of girls whom can't defend themselves? Its sickening Von" Trunks started to walk to the balcony. He felt a sharp blade against his neck. Droplets of water slide of Trunks' hair down onto the sword, silence and tension made the sound seem loud.   
  
"Give her back to me" Prince Von started "...or you imagine the consequences"   
  
Trunks turned around with the blade still at his neck. His hand came up fast and snapped the blade in pieces. He raised his hand and exerted a powerful ki blast; The Prince flew to the other side of the room. He managed to stand up and spat out blood.  
  
"You will pay for this" The Prince threatened.   
  
-›¦‹- ° -›¦‹-  
  
Trunks flew into the Forrest and found a quiet clearing. He set Pan down. She still was covered in the sheets. Her hair spilt over her shoulders and the covers. "Pan...wake up Pan" He whispered to her. Her eyes were closed locking away the beautiful eyes. Trunks just sat there looking at her in amazement. She was beautiful. Her hair jet-black accented by the moonlight cascading on each strand. Her lips full and looked very soft...Trunks shook his head to clear his mind of any thought of attempting to kiss her. Her eyes started to flutter. "Pan?" He whispered. She shifted in his arms. He sighed. He grabbed a capsule out of his pocket and it turned into a small house. He walked in with Pan still in his arms. He sat on the bed with her still in his arms. He sat waiting for her to awake.  
  
Pan's eyes slowly opened and she saw his face. Trunks' face. As if a natural reaction, she smiled. Then she realized she was on his lap. He fell asleep. A strand of purple hair fell on his face. She reached up to brush it away. Her movement made him wake up.  
  
"You're awake!" Trunks said. Flushed she tried to sit up...until her headache knoced her back down.   
  
"Owww" She mumbled as she held her temples. She looked down and realized she was in her bra and only a thin sheet was covering her. She pulled the covers up to her neck. "What am I doing here?" She had worry in her voice. "Where am I?"  
  
"You are in a capsule house, you are here because Prince Von tried to take advantage from you, and I interrupted it. He drugged you Pan, with a weird from of Aphrodisiac" Trunks explained in almost one breath. "He held a blade up to me and demanded that I put you down, well I refused and blasted him into one of his expensive walls" Trunks sighed. "I never thought he was that type of person"  
  
"How did you know that I was...drugged? Weren't you busy doing something?" She held her head in attempting to remember what happened.  
  
"I felt it…and yes I was collecting the diamonds." He replied quite simply.   
  
She slid of his lap. "Sorry"   
  
"Sorry? For what?" He asked sitting on the bed stretching.   
  
"For laying there on you...the whole night...and thank you for saving me, I wouldn't know what to do after I woke up...." She held her head once more as the sharp pain hit her, the aphrodisiac was strong.   
  
"Here put this one, I am sorry I don't really carry a lot of clothes with me when I travel on duty...and you are welcome" He grinned and handed her capsule corps T-shirt. 'And I don't know how I would react if I saw you wake up with that creep' he thought to himself.  
  
He turned around as she quickly wore the T-shirt that was too big for her. He also handed her some pills. She drank down water with her pills. After a couple minutes her headache faded.   
  
"Wow, I feel much better" She said and then sighed. She looked up and met his eyes looking at her as if he wanted to pierce her soul with his gaze. She modestly looked away. He also looked away. She got out of bed and buttoned up her pants. Trying her best to throw any impending thoughts of Trunks away. It will never happen...It can't happen.  
  
-›¦‹- ° -›¦‹-  



	3. Silver Eyes

Title || Tears of a Warrior  
Chapter 03 || Silver Eyes  
Written By || Sailor MarZ   
E-mail || Shortcinderella@hotmail.com  
Rated || PG -13  
Editor || Dee  
  
  
'Stop thinking about her' he told himself, trying his best to concentrate on what he was supposed to do on the damned planet. They both stood there looking around not wanting their eyes to meet once again but the inevitable happened. Their uncontrollable eyes wondered to the other. They both now were standing inches away from each other. He looked down on her small body, yet so attractive. Her eyes looked at him, she was lost, lost in a world she told herself not to get into...but she couldn't help but get lost in his eyes, in his voice, in his embrace. He bent towards her, towards those lips he wanted to touch ever since he met her. They both were millimeters away from each other until both stopped dead in their tracks.   
  
"Thank you once again" Pan took her eyes away from him and looked at the ground.  
  
"I have to look for those diamonds, I dropped them when I went to get you" he said has he straightened up and grabbed his jacket. "The aphrodisiac still has a lasting affect, it would be better if you stay here" He said even if she came with him he would be distracted by her again, her presence makes him lose all his thoughts and senses. He opened the door and walked out.  
  
"Trunks..." Pan said before he closed the door.   
  
He turned around to acknowledge his name being called.   
  
"Be careful...and goodbye," She said slowly careful not to look at him.   
  
-›¦‹- ° -›¦‹-  
  
***After quite sometime***  
  
Trunks was able to get all the diamonds. He was planning to ask Pan to come back to Earth with him, she had no where to go, no one to be with. He was still resisting the fact that he had feelings for her. He grabbed the diamonds and placed them safely in a capsule and made his way back into the Forrest. He lowered his Ki so if anyone on the planet knew how to read ki's they wouldn't know he was there...so the prince would stay away from Pan. He no longer felt her Ki. 'She probably did the same thing. To protect herself from the Prince...the drugs weakened her and she hasn't fully recovered yet.' He thought to himself.   
  
He opened the Capsule door "Pan I am back" He called to her. There was no reply. He looked and saw no one in the small space. Something caught his eye. An envelope sitting on the bed. He ripped it open with urgency.  
  
Dear Trunks,  
  
Thank you for your kindness and generosity. I have no reason to invade your privacy any longer. I am well and capable to be on my own again. This goodbye most likely be the last words I will ever have with you. I might be going back to my time because the future evidently holds nothing for me. Although the past might be as vague as the future...but it my home and I intend on going back. Thank you once again for your beautiful heart.   
  
My Deepest Gratitude,  
Son Pan  
  
He gripped the paper as if his heart was just torn in pieces. How could he let her go like this? 'She's hurt...she can't go out alone if she's hurt' He knew deep down it was only an excuse to run out and find her. She also killed her Ki, so he wouldn't be able to find her. "Damn it!" He swore.   
  
Pan snuck back into her room at the palace. The only reason she came back was to get a necklace her grandmother ChiChi passed onto her. She grabbed it and the clothes that were folded by Liliana. She quickly grabbed the rest of her belongings and flew off the balcony.   
  
"Going somewhere?" She heard an evil snicker behind her. She spun around to see Prince Von.  
  
"What do you want with me?" She could beat him easily, even if she was injured. Her eyes narrowed on the evil Prince.   
  
"Everything, come back with me Pan, you'll make a beautiful princess...my princess" He offered.  
  
"Heh" She scoffed disgustingly "Be your princess? Dream on Your highness" Disdain dripped on every word. She turned around and started to walk away. Then she felt a cold presence...something changed in the matter of seconds. She turned around to see Prince Von angered, his naturally dark blue hair turned a shade of ocean blue...which was strangely familiar. Pan had a sickening vomit feeling in her stomach. Von's eyes turned silver...piercing silver eyes that haunted her nights and mind.   
  
"Who are you?" Pan whispered.   
  
"I am Vonlia...Blia's older brother" he gave a smirk that she has seen when Blia killed off the Zwarriors. "Before you ask, yes I sent Blia. I sent her to kill of your pathetic gang of warriors. I was in search for you, you were beautiful, more then any Availlian woman...and I wanted you, wanted you to be mine" He gave a hideous laugh.  
  
Pan's head was spinning, her thoughts stabbing every part of her brain. She was afraid, afraid of those eyes.   
  
"Will you be mine? I almost had you until that weak human came to get you...he ruined my plans...my plans I worked so hard for...but thats all over, You will be my princess by day and mistress by night" He gave a sadistic laugh.  
  
Pan looked up with anger burnt in her eyes, fire raging in her, hatred boiled in her veins "Never" hatred and disgust slide off her lips.  
  
She felt a cold blade at her throat "You will be mine...or no one else's" He whispered into her face. She dropped her belongings held the blade as blood stained the polished metal, with a swift move she snapped the blade and drove a hard kick at the monsters' throat. It knocked him backwards. She threw the piece of metal in her hands and threw it onto the ground and spat on it.   
  
"You should not use these pathetic swords anymore" She ignored her surroundings and concentrated on her target. He charged at her and grabbed her shirt and lifted her tiny body right to his face as if that would make his words more clear.   
  
"No one ever kicks the Prince" He threatened.   
  
"I just did" Pan kicked him in the gut, grabbed his arm twisted over and double kicked his face. The Prince now angered powered up and a bolt of light hit her that knocked her to the ground.   
  
"Is that the best you can so Pan? How miniscule your power is"   
  
She stood up and charged her power until her hair was glowing and her eyes turned a significant emerald.   
  
Trunks walked around looking for her. He spun around as he felt a strong power...not Pan's but someone else, someone evil...then he felt Pan go to super sayjin. He madly flew to the place.   
  
*** After awhile ***  
  
Pan fell to the ground; blood seeped through her teeth and leaked out the side of her mouth. She wiped it away and stood back up. She was suffering internal injuries. She ignored them. She lunged with her kicks and punches but was defeated again to the ground. Her chest began hurting; stubbornly she brushed that feeling away. He was powerful...more powerful than Blia.   
  
"Are you going to die...just like your father? Or will you scream like your hideous mother? Or get blasted to bits like your trainer Vegeta?" He laughed and laughed at her family's deaths.   
  
Pan stood up blood thirst drove her to insanity. Her hair changed to a white/silver. A surge of blood came up through her throat and quickly spat it out. Her hair changed back to black. She closed her eyes in the pain. She fell to the ground holding her heaving chest. Her mother's scream suddenly came to her forcing the bitterness out and her hair went to bright silver. Her eyes gleamed and her power level went to something she thought her body couldn't control. She saw the same fear in Vonlia's eyes just like his sister when she died. He felt her power level. It was Pan's turn to snicker. She didn't even know who she was anymore, all she thought of was the hate and pain Von caused her.   
  
"You killed them…. You send that evil bitch to kill them…you bastard!! If I have to die today killing you…well…" Pan grinned "…see you in hell"   
  
Pan lunged forward and delivered powerful life - threatening kicks to his chest. He managed to kick her in the face, which knocked her to the side. She fell blood in her mouth and slowly running down her nose. Her head started to spinning.   
  
"You whore…what the hell could you do to me? Nothing just like your idiotic father" Vonlia exclaimed.   
  
That hit a nerve in her body and triggered her anger to and powerful ki blast. "DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" She screamed with her last breath. Prince Von's pupils dilated and he screamed. He was blown to smithereens along with his castle. The white blast also surrounded her, enveloping her in her own destructive action. With that blast she fell to the ground her hair went back to black. Blood seeped through her teeth and didn't stop. Her veins slit opened and blood seeped through it and split parts of her skin. She had a slash right under eye and that also started to bleed. The Planet was falling apart. She felt the ground shaking she managed to look around her for the last time and clutched her grandmother's necklace in her hands….then her world as she knew it went deep black and silence filled her mind.  



	4. A Warrior's Prayer

Title || Tears of a Warrior  
Chapter 04 || A warrior's prayer  
Written By || Sailor MarZ   
E-mail || Shortcinderella@hotmail.com  
Rated || PG -13  
Editor || Dee  
  
  
Trunks flew as fast as he could. He felt the atmosphere dying on him. He felt the air loosing its oxygen. It made it hard to breathe. He felt Pan's Ki…and it was unimaginable. He had never felt that sort of power before. Then her ki died. There wasn't any of it left. He started to panic. There wasn't even a bit left to sustain life. His heart slammed at his ribcage. He didn't know what happened and didn't have the faintest clue. She wouldn't need to raise her power though that level to beat Von. How did she even get to that level?? He was beyond the point of confusion.   
  
He finally got to the sight and everything was destroyed. Von lay dead on the other end of the palace. The trees, the palace, everything was blown to bits. It looked like a war just happened. Smoke filtered its way out of the cracks of the ground. He searched around and saw her. She was lifeless on the ground. He ran to her and picked her up. She lay limped in his arms. "Pan…"He hopelessly, cried to her to wake up. The wind blew her hair away from her face damaged with battle scars. Her delicate arms were cut and blood continued dripping onto Trunks' clothing. The Planet was going to blow any minute. Trunks collected his thoughts and thought of home…Earth. In a flash they both disappeared.  
  
Trunks basically knocked the door down to his house. "Mom!" he yelled for Bulma His heart still thumping and about to burst out of his chest. Bulma heard Trunks and immediately ran down the stairs from her laboratory.   
  
"Trunks you're back!" she exclaimed happily. Her happy expression faded when she saw the badly wounded girl. "Oh dear, come with me" They walked down the corridor to the bio room. Trunks placed Pan on the doctor table. He grabbed bandages and wrapped her arms to keep them from bleeding. He tore her black pants up to the knee and bandaged the places where the veins were. His hands worked quick and fast just like the jumble of crazy thoughts running through his mind. Each of those thoughts terrorized him. "She's going to be okay" He forced his mind to believe. His mother came to the table without a word she injected something into Pan's left arm.   
  
Bulma rushed back with her equipment [AN: Bulma is now a scientist/doctor…the world was in peril so she had to learn…okay cleared that up ^_^] She hooked Pan up to a monitor to check if there was any type of life form left in her. The monitor was silent…Trunks held his breath, stared intently at the monitor and quietly prayed to dende. The Monitor beeped faintly then stopped. Then beeped again. "Alright we might be able to save her" Bulma gave a sigh of relief for the both of them.  
  
"Can't we just put her in the rejuv tank?" Trunks asked his mother.   
  
"No we can't. Her veins have been badly damaged. We have to heal that problem first before we put her in there…In simple terms she might not wake up if we do that" Bulma explained. Bulma started her work. She told Trunks to leave the room so he would distract her. Bulma heard Trunks silently protested but he obediently walked out of the room and sat outside. "She'll be okay, she'll be okay, she'll be okay" His heart ached and hoped. Eternity seemed to pass when Bulma came back out, exhausted. Trunks looked up, his blue eyes screamed to her to tell him what was wrong yet no words formed.   
  
"She is in very bad condition. I was able to make her stop bleeding. Her internal injuries are very awful, what exactly happened?" Bulma "I have never seen such bad injuries and still alive. But…her condition can twist at any moment. Her life energy is at the bottom, she is holding on my a thread and I am not sure how she survived."  
  
"She is quarter sayjin" Trunks explained her survival.   
  
"Oh" Bulma said confused. How could she be sayjin? All the sayjins but trunks were…dead on this Earth.  
  
"She is Gohan's daughter…from the past. I am not sure why she was hurt so badly. When I came to the scene everything was destroyed and planet Availia is ruined. Prince Von turned out to be a creep…in this case a powerful creep" Trunks explained. He received confused looks from Bulma.  
  
"Well, you should get something to eat" Bulma said as she dusted off her Son's jacket.   
  
"No Mom its alright…can I go see her?" Trunks asked  
  
Bulma smiled at her son "Sure"  
  
Trunks opened the room door and quietly closed it behind him. He brushed his long hair behind his ears. His heart broke to pieces when he saw Pan. He sat down beside her bed. He slowly took her fragile hand into his. Her hands were rough from all the training. He didn't know what he was feeling. There was something in his heart that made him think about her all the time. He never felt this way before about anyone. Sure, he had the flings that ended up as mutual passionate one-nighters but he was so busy with training and saving the Earth that he had no time for love. But something made him worry for this girl, something that made his heart ache when she was in trouble. Nothing mattered to him so much besides his family. All he wanted at the moment was to see her eyes. But they remained closed. Fear struck him "What if I don't see your eyes again?" He suddenly had a wave of emotions over him. "What if I don't see your eyes again?" He whispered. "I need to see your eyes again…I need you to be there for me to protect. You have protected yourself all your life…I need you in my life. Please wake up…You can't just leave like this! Just a little hope dende…just a little help…I just found you…Just found you…" he whispered in despair. Pan hand still lay lifeless…ceasing any hope left for Trunks. "Please don't take her" he pleaded to anyone who was listening. "Please don't take her"  
  
Bulma opened the door to the Bio Room…she saw Trunks fell asleep holding her hand. Suddenly she wished with her whole soul for the Gods not to take Pan away from Trunks. He was in love with her…just like Bulma being in love with a certain sayjin prince. "Please don't let his fate me like mine" Bulma's heart sank. She went outside and looked up at the stars. "I miss you" She whispered to the stars hoping Vegeta heard.  
  
  



	5. Trapped, Rescued and Forever Lost

Title || Tears of a Warrior  
Chapter 05 || Trapped, Rescued and Forever Lost  
Written By || Sailor MarZ   
E-mail || Shortcinderella@hotmail.com  
Rated || PG -13  
Editor || Dee  
  
Those eyes...those screams...all came back to her. The silver eyes, those horrible eyes... Pan's body ached. She was trapped somewhere. She was nowhere. It was all blackness she was surrounded by loneliness. She was scared. She felt isolated and so cold. "hello?" she called. The eyes disappeared into the darkness. "hello?? anyone?" Pan pleaded. No one answered. No one was there. Pan was never afraid of anything, she was headstrong and stubborn. Yet, now she was scared. "Where am I?" She thought in her odd surrounding of pure darkness. "Am I dead?" Was another strange question she asked herself. She crouched down and held her knees against her chest. She stifiles a sob into her her pants. Out of nowhere she felt a warm assuring hand on her shoulder. Shocked she looked up. Someone was standing there but she couldn't see the person's face.   
  
"Who are you?" Pan stood up. The person didn't respond. There was something wrong. The person was here but wasn't. Their soul was somewhere else. His hand just held onto her as if comforting her but no words were spoken. Her chest started to ache. It was hard to breathe. She grabbed her shirt and hopelessly fell to the ground.   
  
Beep Beep Beep The monitor was going crazy. The beeping made Trunks wake up. His Hand had slipped from Pan's. He looked up at the beeping. It flashed in big bright letters "Caution Caution, Patient in danger, Patient in danger" That struck.  
  
"Oh shit!" He swore. "MOM!!!!!!" He screamed for his mother. The Butler came runing in "Get BULMA!" Trunks ordered.   
  
The bulter confused and worried ran out to get his mistress. Trunks turned on another monitor and hooked it up to Pan's heart. He said sorry in his mind as he ripped opened her shirt. He hooked it up to her chest. The monitor beeping furiously, then started to die. Bulma smashed the doors opened.   
  
"Oh God, Cut the damned beeping!" Bulma ordered. Liliana apeared right behind Bulma. She cut of the beeping. Without a word she got out her tools.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Briefs-Vegeta" She quietly brushed passed him. She flipped out a her case full with what seemed like doctor tools but didn't look like it was from Earth. She grabbed a needle attached it to a bottle-like tube. She inserted orange liquid into Pan. Although her hands were very small, she worked fast and skilled. Bulma got out her scapels and instruments. She took Pan's pants and ripped them up to her upper thigh. Trunks walked outside to at least give Pan some dignity when she woke up. "She will wake up"   
  
After 3 hours sitting on a chair. Bulma walked out with Liliana. The maids scrambled around them, brought them towels and removed their blodded gloves. Trunks stood behind the swarms of servants and looked over their heads in search for any hope in their eyes. All he saw was exhaustion. After the maids left he walked up to his mother.   
  
"She's alright, that was a very close one." Bulma sighed.   
  
"There was something keeping her with us but I am not sure what it was. She is fighting sir. She is very strong. Her veins re-opened causing a lack of oxygen and blood to her heart. We were able to restore her heartbeat and breath. But sir...she might never wake up. Or worse, she might just bluntly leave us. Let's just hope what ever kept her alive is still there. We should put her in the re-juv tank tonight" Lilana   
  
Trunks was speechless. "Thank you Liliana for restoring her back to me-us. And you too Mom. I told Harris (the butler) to prepare you both food. And Liliana please call me Trunks...sir is a bit scary" Trunks mentioned.   
  
"Yes Sir-uh-Trunks" Liliana still getting used to being seen as a person. It was better to live with Bulma and Trunks then Prince Von. All the servants of The Kista Castle in Availia was sent back to Earth before the Palace blew up and before Trunks found Pan. "She is presentable so you can go in" Liliana smiled and no longer wanted keep Trunks from what he really wanted to do-see her.   
  
"He looks a lot skinner Madam-Bulma" Liliana noticed.   
  
"I know, he has deteriorated. He hasn't eaten anything. For a sayjin that's crazy." Bulma had worry in her voice.   
  
"Sayjins eat a lot?" Liliana pondered.   
  
Bulma gave a little chuckle. "You should have seen my husband" She smiled. She put an arm around Liliana and walked to the dinning room.   
  
*** Bio-room ***  
  
Trunks walked over to a very pale Pan. His heart ached once again as he stared dumbfoundly at her, at her beauty that still was there even if she was sick. "You don't desereve this" He whispered to her heart. He walked over to the bed that she was on. The room smelled of medicine, anibiotics and it smelt clean...very clean. He sat down beside her doing nothing but look at her lifeless form constrained on a bed with wires sticking on her. "Why couldn't I be in your place? I should of been there to protect you...and I wasn't. I shouldbe in pain not you...you have been through to much" He blamed himself. Although he has been through his share of problems. The anroids had destroyed his home and the Earth. They also killed his father. He trained for years until he was powerful enough and with the same type of rage Pan went through he killed them. He spean time and rebuilt the infamous Capsule Corps house. He built homes for those in need and provided for the people who, like, him had family members lost. They revered his mother and him as Gods but he slipped away from that and silently helped people not asking for anything in return.   
  
Hesmiled down at her. "Hi Pan" He said as if she was listening to him. He touched the side of her face. Trailing down to her chin. He brushed a stray hair that accidently fell on the contours of her face. The black strand contrasted to her pale face that showed no signs of life. "I am scared you know" He continued talking to her. His large hand envoloped her skinny frail hand. He flet as if he was going to crush it. "I am so scared" He told her. "I am so scared of losing you...I have so much to tell you and so much time to spend with you. You have to meet my mother and I brought Liliana and ninoa and all of them back. I know you don't like servants...but they are not. They will live with us here. I freed them from the salvary that Von placed them in. You will also be free. Free from any thing that scares you. You no longer have to hide and be afraid. Blia is gone and so is Von" He said "You have to come back to me...You just have to. You are not allowed to leave me, I won't let you run away from me again. I need you...you should know that. I didn't know how to tell you before. But don't worry I will get to tell you. You are going to wake up" Hope and heartbreak stung his voice.  
  
There balckness again. The blackness...she heard someone talking to her. It made no sense. She didn't hear the words clearly, it was like a jumble of words and echoed off the invisable walls that trapped her. "Need....you..." a voice echoed and then faded. "Whose there?" Pan asked the mysterious voice. The words made her sad. She didn't even know why she was sad. She felt a wierd feeling. "...I am....scared..." Those words brought tears to her eyes. She didn't understand. Why was she crying? "come back..to me" The phrases started to overlap. She saw someone walking in the distance. "Hello?" She asked  
  
She saw a glimmer of purple in the person's hair. It couldn't be. What would he being doing here? It was Trunks. "Trunks?" Pan asked out. The person didn't answer her. He smiled. He slowly walked towards her. He held out his hand. she placed hers in his. They started to walk into oblivian.   
  
Trunks woke up. He had that dream again. He saw her. He saw Pan...but he had no idea where. He shook his head and pulled back his hair. He looked down and sighed. he felt movement in his hand. He looked at her hand as if he was dreaming. Her eyes started to flutter. "Pan?" he whispered his eyes widened. She opened her eyes and squinted at the light in the room. Her hand held on to Trunks'. Trunks stood up.  
  
"Trunks..." She said weakly. Her eyes closed then re-opened. She attempted to sit back up. He sat on the bed and helped he up. She reluctantly fell back onto his hard chest. She was so comfortable and at peace with herself. She looked up and smiled. "Hi" She whispered.  
  
"Hi" Trunks said his heart dancing with joy. "you are back"   
  
She smiled at him. "Thank you, for coming looking for me, you came and freed me away..."  
  
Trunks thought and remebered the odd dreams about her and him in the middle of nowhere. It allmade sense. They connected somehow. "I would do anything to get you back" He looked at her right in the eyes. "I can't bear it without you"   
  
She turned around so she was facing him. She reached her hand up to touch his face. Her eyes screaming her love for this man. He had stolen her heart and she had always denied it. " I love you so much" She whispered. He looked at her. He touched her face. Her eyes started to tear up. She has been through so much and he understood. "I love you so much" She whispered once again.   
  
" I love you too" He pulled her into a kiss and felt her tears on his cheek. He used his thumb and wiped her tears away. He hugged her. Her face lay on his shoulder. Through her tears she smiled, a smile of peace and pure happiness. He hugged her and never wanted to let her go. "I love you" He whispered to her. That sent a bolt of joy and love straight into her heart and soul. She gave everything to him...she belonged to him. She smiled once more. Blood trickled slowly out of her lips and on to his black mucsle shirt. She knew what was happening to her. She burried her head into his neck. "I love you" She whispered as she closed her eyes and her mind. Her arm fell from his shoulder and lay limp on the bed.   
  
AN: NO WHERE NEAR DONE...please I am begging you peepo to review!!!  



	6. No Good-Byes

Title || Tears of a Warrior  
Chapter 06 || No Good-byes  
Written By || Sailor MarZ   
E-mail || Shortcinderella@hotmail.com  
Rated || PG -13  
Editor || Dee  
  
-›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ -  
  
Pan's hand lay on the bed. She seemed to have lost her soul. A strain of fear suddenly struck Trunks. He let go of the hug that seemed to be only one way. Pan fell into his arms. Her eyes now closed. He took a hand and wiped the blood from her lips. "Pan?" He whispered nervously. "Pan…talk to me" His shaking hand reached for her face. "LILIANA!!!!!! MOM!!!!!" No one came. "HARRIS!!!!!!" The butler ran back into the room. "CALL THEM!!!!!!" He yelled. Harris didn't have to leave. Bulma and Liliana ran through the doors once they heard Trunks' roar. "She woke up and now she-she…"Trunks started still holding onto Pan. Bulma stared at the monitor. The beeping was turned off. All that was left was a straight line. There was no heartbeat. "Patient gone…Patient gone…" it flashed back and forth. Angry Bulma struck the monitor and it made a hissing noise then went quiet. Liliana, not believing the monitor, ran over to Pan. She checked the pulses. She started to check everything of Pan. Tears welled in her eyes. "She's gone"  
  
They all left the room. Trunks sat with his love in his arms. "She's gone…She's gone…" Liliana's voice rang through his mind. "No...No" Trunks whispered in disbelief. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" He yelled at her. He ordered her to wake up. She didn't respond. "YOU CANNOT LEAVE LIKE THIS! YOU CAN'T JUST TELL ME YOU LOVE ME THEN LEAVE!!!!! IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!" He screamed his heart out. Tears welled up in his eyes. He never cried. He held her body close to his. He didn't know what to think. He hid his face in hair. He sobbed for her to come back. His world seemed to collapse on him.   
  
Bulma held her hand to her mouth. Tears ran down her face. She stood outside of the Bio room. She had never seen Trunks in so much pain. She stifled a sob. The pain occurred all over again. Trunks lost Pan just like she lost Vegeta. Her heart started to ache. How she missed him. She was lonely…she and lost her mate. Now Trunks had to lose his. Vegeta died when Trunks was very young, when Bulma was young. Yet she never loved another. She never found his body along with Goku and Gohan's. Most of the other bodies were badly destroyed by the androids. She made graves for all and paid all of them a great deal of respect. It was lonely in her bed at night. She never wanted that feeling to happen to her Son, but she couldn't prevent it.   
  
They placed Pan into a frozen cave. The walls were filled with ice. Trunks carried her body and put her on the glass bed. He stroked her hair and said his last good-byes as they shut the cave door. Bulma held on to her son's shoulder as a form of comfort. Liliana looked up with swollen eyes. Pan was so good to her and Ninoa. They all walked away and left Trunks in deep solitude. Trunks stood looking at the cave. His heart started to hurt. He was in pain and no antibiotics could have stopped it. "This is not goodbye" He said his voice cracked "…it's just a parting for the time being" He broke. He fell to the ground. "Why did you leave me here? Why?" He asked the emptiness. His heart broke in pieces and he didn't know how to put it back together.  
  
The rock creaked opened a dark figure stepped inside. After awhile he stepped out and closed the rock behind him.   
  
*** 3 years later ***  
  
Trunks every 3 weeks he came to her grave and checked on her. He didn't go inside. He didn't know how to bear seeing her [AN: Her body doesn't deteriorate]. He cleaned the surroundings and spent time talking to her while he fixed up the place. After three years her face is still clear in his mind. His love never died and heart never mended.  
  
Liliana gave Trunks his jacket "Here you go Trunks" She said.   
  
"Lili you know you really don't have to work around the house" Trunks said as he took the freshly cleaned jacket.   
  
"You and your mother have been so good to me, I have nothing to return but help out. " She smiled her blue eyes gleamed. He smiled back and sighed. He opened the door. "Oh Trunks," He looked back at her "Please say hi to her for me" She said  
  
"I will" He replied.  
  
He flew to the past the forest and past Diamond falls and finally reached Iceglaze. He landed on the ground. It was time. He was going to see her. He stood staring at the doorway. It's been so long yet he remembered like it was yesterday. He took in a deep breath and pushed the rock open. A gust of cold wind blew out. He buttoned his jacket and walked inside.   
  
Bulma walked out to the balcony of her room and sighed. She looked to the sky. The sun was peaking out through the clouds. She winced as she looked up. Suddenly she felt eyes on her. She spun around but saw no one there. She looked around but no one was in sight. She had an eerie feeling and went inside.   
  
He walked into the cave and past some of the ice boulders to the glass bed. He looked and saw nothing. Shocked and angry he looked everywhere...Pan was no where insight. Who would move her? The boulder was heavy no one of human blood can open it. Something caught his eye. He went to the glass bed and picked up a feather. He ran back outside and flew back home.   
  
"Kassan" He called for his mother.   
  
"Trunks what is it??" Bulma looked worried. He never came back so fast from seeing Pan.   
  
"She's gone..." He said as he gave her the feather. 


	7. Feathers and Scales

Title || Tears of a Warrior  
Chapter 07 || Feathers and Scales   
Written By || Sailor MarZ   
E-mail || Shortcinderella@hotmail.com  
Rated || PG -13  
Editor || Dee  
  
-›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ -  
  
"Okay" Bulma said as she flung her laboratory doors opened. Harris quickly grabbed for her cardigan that she held out for him. She walked fast to the micro-inter-lens. She grabbed a pair of gloved and placed the feather underneath the powerful lens. It showed nothing. She sighed and took the feather to the scanner. She placed on the belt as it pulled it into the computer. It beeped and scanned. A bunch of words popped onto the computer. Bulma scanned the words and zipped down the screen. "There is a sign of blood on it" Bulma exclaimed a bit happy.  
  
"Why are we happy?" Trunks asked confused.   
  
"Well...there's blood, we can track to whoever this belongs too" She said.  
  
"Oh" Trunks understood  
  
She went to one of her other machines. She put in the glass box. It made a hissing noise and extracted the sample onto a small dish. Bulma took the dish back to the scanner. She placed the dish where the feather was. The scanner beeped again and a jumble of words came on. Bulma took a look at it. She froze and then fainted into her son's arms.   
  
"Kassan!!" Trunks caught his mother and he was worried. "Liliana!" He called out for the other doctor in the house. He carried his mother out to the Bio room and placed her on the table. Liliana ran in seeing this, she wasted no time she went to work immediately.  
  
When Liliana told him she fainted and nothing was serious Trunks returned to the lab. He went straight to the computer. His eyes widened the information was deleted. He looked on the belt and to his disbelief the dish was gone. He looked around the room and saw something that made his eyes grow wider...another feather.   
  
"You sure Harris?" Trunks asked   
  
"Yes sir, no one came into that room after you left with Mrs.Vegeta" He said a matter-of-factly. Trunks sighed and walked to the bio-room.  
  
"Lili is she alright?" He asked as she sat down beside Bulma.   
  
"She is fine...something startled her that's all," She said as she put her equipment down.   
  
"Miss Liliana" Harris opened the door. "There is a phone call for you"   
  
Liliana took the call in the Bio room. "Hello?" She said as Bulma began waking up. "Is it bad? Is she showing any signs of pain? I see, does she have a red dot on the inner of the left arm? Okay I will wait. She does? I will be right over" Liliana placed the receiver back. She started to gather her equipment once more. "Trunks I have to--" She began.   
  
"Go, it sounds serious I will see to my mother" He smiled. She ran out of the door. "Harris! My jacket"  
  
"Trunks?" Bulma sat up rubbing her head. "What am I doing here?"  
  
"You fainted Kassan" He told her. "What did it say?"   
  
"What did what say?" She asked in confusion.   
  
Trunks looked at her bewildered, "The computer..."  
  
"What computer? What are you talking about?" Bulma asked as she got off the table. "Harris"  
  
"The feather?" Trunks trying to re-kindle her memory.  
  
"Yes Madame?" Harris peeked in.  
  
"Is dinner ready?" She asked  
  
"Yes ma'am" Harris said as he left.   
  
"Feather? What feather?" Bulma looked at her son as if he was crazy. Trunks stared at her. Anger started to boil. He took his mom into the dining room and told her everything. It seemed like that was the only thing she forgot. She remembers everything up until she entered the lab. She barely remembers the feather.   
  
"Here I found another feather in the room after the computer info was deleted" he passed it to her. She examined it close and followed the procedure. But this time she found no blood or anything on the feather and the on her feather was already extracted so it was no use. "All I know is its not a bird feather" She said, " I have never seen any feather like it."  
  
Trunks' cargo pants lay low on his waist and his black muscle tank hung close to his body. He walked out on his balcony and looked up at the sky. He sighed out loud and grieved for his Pan. He suddenly felt someone around him...yet there was no ki...no anything. He just felt it. He flew into the air and stayed there looking around the forest and the air. There was no one. "Whose there?! Show yourself!" he yelled. No one showed. Suddenly the feeling died. He felt nothing now he felt like there was no one there. He flew around the corner and felt a gust of wind as if someone just flew away. To his dread he looked up and saw another feather fall from the sky. "Dammit" She swore under his breath.   
  
*** Two weeks ***  
  
He never saw any more feathers or felt any strange presence. He sighed...he couldn't even keep Pan's body with him. Trunks walked around the courtyard and near the river. A splash disturbed the quietness. He looked over and in the near distance he saw Liliana. Her pink hair was wet from the dive and fell on her back. He saw a glimmer of pink and silver out of the water. He paid no attention and walked over.   
  
"Isn't it late for a swim?" Trunks laughed behind her. She spun around shocked.   
  
"Trunks!!" She exclaimed. She as trying to hide something.   
  
"What are you hiding?" Trunks smiled. He avoided the temptation and jumped into the water. Trunks swam around the lake looking for what she was hiding. But she swam away. She was fast. "Ouch!" She bumped into a rock and that slowed her down. The water was dark so he couldn't see what she was hiding under water. He was about to dive under to see what is was until she dived in with him and grabbed him and kissed him. Trunks astonished pulled away and got to the surface.   
  
"Liliana...we..." Trunks began.   
  
"Can't, I know" She said quickly and sounded like she didn't care. They looked at each other in dead silence. A bright beautiful smile crept on her lips. "Okay" She said cheerfully and got out of the water.  
  
"Don't think anything about it" She said as she grabbed her towel and walked towards the house.   
  
Trunks stood there and thought Liliana was acting strange. He saw something glitter in the water and dived back in and grabbed it. It was a scale. It was a shimmery pink with a glow of silver to it...just like her hair. Trunks thought to himself.  
  
Trunks walked into the lab and put on gloves. He scanned the scale. The computer flashed "species not identified". Trunks creased his eyebrows in interest. "What the?" How could this not be identified, it was only a fish scale. The lab computer is the highest-powered computer and scans everything. To make sure he ran the scale through again. The same message came back on. "Odd" He whispered.   
  
He walked out to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat and saw Liliana gulping down three glasses of water. "Thirsty?" He asked.   
  
She turned around surprised like when she was in the water. "Uh…Yeah, you know swimming gets you really thirsty" She gave a wide smile then slipped out of the room. "Good night Trunks"   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Silent Confessions

Title || Tears of a Warrior  
Chapter 08 || Silent Confessions   
Written By || Sailor MarZ   
E-mail || Shortcinderella@hotmail.com  
Rated || PG -13  
Editor || Dee  
  
-›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ -  
  
Trunks noticed that Liliana and Ninoa were both acting odd. He never noticed it before. They took three showers a day or even more. They constantly drank water and over 2 glasses at a time. During dinner, Lili would always asked for a pitcher of water to be present when she ate. They both couldn't stay in the sun for long periods at a time. Liliana and Ninoa were both very educated, so why were they servants on Planet Availia? Trunks was suspicious, he knew they weren't bad people but what were they hiding from the rest of the household?   
  
The sun was shining bright and everything was dry. "Lili!" Trunks called out. She walked up to him. Her naturally moist pink lips were dry. She was sweating and looked like she was sick. She didn't have her usual smile on her face.   
  
"Yes Trunks?" She whispered. She looked very weak. Without a word Trunks grabbed her hand and started to pull her outside.   
  
"Where are we going??" She asked worry in her eyes. "Trunks!" She tried to stop him when he was opening the door.   
  
"I want to show you this new invention" He told her as he dragged her outside. They both got outside and started to walk to the end of the field. When they got to the invention Liliana was falling to the ground. She could no longer walk. She looked up at him and pleaded for something.   
  
"Lili you look sick" He commented on her pale skin. Her eyes rolled back and her body plummeted to the ground. Trunks caught her before she reached the ground. He carried her in his arms and looked worried.  
  
"Lili?" He asked for her to wake up. Her eyes flutter opened.   
  
"Water…please I need water" She whispered. Trunks looked at the house and that was too far away. The ran to the lake that was nearby. She jumped out of his arms and collapsed with the water edge. She started to gulp down what seemed like the whole lake. With out a thought she plunged into the water. She started to change. Trunks' eyes widened as her hair grew longer and got strands of silver in her pink hair. Her clothes disappeared, her upper body covered with bits of scales [AN: the private parts that is]. Trunks saw her legs changing into a tail…a fish tail.   
"Liliana!" Ninoa called out.   
  
Trunks looked back and saw Ninoa holding an umbrella looking for Lili. "She's over here!" Trunks called to her. Ninoa looked at the lakeside and her eyes widened in shock. She ran over and saw Liliana. She gasped.   
  
"Lady Liliana" Ninoa said to the mermaid. Ninoa took three pills from her bag and plunged into the water. The same happened to Ninoa. Her hair started to grow long and she got bright blue highlights to her navy hair. She also grew a tail but it didn't shimmer like Liliana's. Trunks stood there baffled and speechless. Liliana was in water weak and not knowing what was going on. Ninoa swam to Liliana and gave her two pinkish pills. After awhile Liliana's eyes opened. Her eyes were a bright blue with a hint of pink.   
  
"My Lady, please do not go out in the sun like that" Ninoa said as she chanted some spell and their fins changed back into human legs. Trunks helped Ninoa with Liliana. Liliana was too weak to walk. As a gentleman Trunks was, he carried her. She lay in his arms with her eyes closed. They put her into her bed and Ninoa asked one of the maids to put the temperature of the room down so it was chilly. They quietly closed the door.   
  
"Come with me" Ninoa asked Trunks. They got to the kitchen. Trunks sat down. "Now you know" Ninoa explained. Trunks nodded but still didn't quite understand. "She is Lady Liliana Tritan" Ninoa began. "She is the only Princess of King Tristan, we live on Planet Oceanais. I am Ninoa Atlantica, My Mistress' lady. I stay with her wherever she goes. We were captured to Planet Availia to become servants. There has always been tension between the two planets, Availia and ours. We are a planet of Mermaids and Mermen. They are a planet of Sirenas and Sirens. They live on land and we live in water. Prince Von always lusted after Liliana just like Pan. Although King Tritan refused, Von got angry. When Princess Liliana swimming in a shallow lagoon she was captured. I was also captured. Liliana kept on using her power and Von never got near her. Sirens are afraid of water, it weakens them. Prince Von was furious that he couldn't have Liliana fully so he made her a servant."   
  
"Why didn't anyone come for you two?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Of course they tried. Liliana's three older brothers tried to come. There was very little water on Availia. There was no place to hide and attack. After they knew that the Prince couldn't do anything to her they went back home to think of a better way to attack. His Majesty was furious. His only daughter had been captured from him"   
  
"Why haven't you gone home?" Trunks asked sparking his interest.   
  
"We can't. Our power is not strong enough. You can't help us you will drown if you come to our Planet. It is covered in oceans and water with very narrow strips of land here and there for us to rest in lagoons. The Availians drugged her so her power is still healing. Once we are done we will go back home. She also is content on staying here and helping all the humans in need because she is a re-known surgeon" Ninoa continuing to explain.  
  
"How did she live on Availia with so little water?"   
  
"The prince built a pool of water where we swam in everyday" She said matter-of-factly. All trunks did was nodded.  
  
Ninoa went back to work around the house and Trunks walked up to Liliana's room. He opened the door and slipped inside. He sat on her bed looking at her. She sensed someone there and woke up. She slowly sat on the bed.   
  
"Hi" She said with a smile. She was getting better.   
  
"Hey" Trunks greeted.   
  
"So…you know"   
  
"Yes, I do, Ninoa told me everything" Trunks grabbed her a glass of water.   
  
Like always she gulped it down in one breath. "I am sorry" She handed him the glass of water.  
  
"Sorry? For what?" He put the cup back down on the night table.  
  
"Well, one - for not telling you because I thought you would kick me and Ninoa out and we would have no where to go. Two - for kissing you the other day, I kissed you to distract you…so you wouldn't see my fins" She bent her head down and blushed  
  
"Oh its alright I perfectly understand" He chuckled "Couldn't resist me eh?" he joked as they both laughed. Everything was back to normal. He looked out to the window and felt that eerie presence. He flew outside and like always no one was there. "Who the hell are you???" He yelled to the sky '…and what have you done to my Pan?'   
  
"Lets go" the deep voice said. She nodded as they disappeared.   
  
-›¦‹- ° -›¦‹-  
  
He wanted to look for whoever had the nerve to take Pan's body away, but he couldn't. He didn't know where to look. The feeling that someone was watching him came back everyday. There was no power level, no Ki, and no sense of who the person was, if it was even a person. He began to think this person was a ghost.   
  
  
Bulma mumbled and rolled over to the other side of the bed. She woke up. She sat up looking at the empty king-size bed. Nothing has changed in twenty years. She still looked young (which was the envy of any other woman), still had a burning heart to help others and still a longing for her Vegeta. She sighed out loud. She still wasn't used to sleeping by herself. She always had a built sayjin body anchoring her but not anymore. Her eyes teared up at the memory. He never snored and always had an arm over her when she slept. He seemed arrogant and stubborn but he loved her.   
  
  
She pulled her legs up to her chest. She pulled the covers over her knees covering her red nightslip. "If only you were here" she whispered to the night sky. A gust of warm wind blew into the room; the transparent silk curtains flew with the wind. "If you were here I wouldn't be cold or lonely" she thought. "Why did you have leave me? All alone…you bastard! You could have taken me with you!" She bitterly spat out as tears poured. She cried every night missing him. She wiped the tears away and felt someone looking at her again. She stifled a gasp. "Hello?" Her voice still broken. Another gust of wind blew through the curtains. She stood up and between the curtains she saw someone. The blowing curtains blocked the person's image. She squinted and looked closer…it was Vegeta.   
  
The sun shone in through the balcony door and through the large windows. She was lying on her bed with the blankets covering her body. "How did I get back on the bed?" She wondered. "What a dream" She said as she rubbed her head. She went to the washroom and got ready for breakfast.   
  
"Hello dear" She gave Trunks a kiss on the cheek. "I had the oddest dream yesterday" She told him as she sat down.   
  
"What about?" Trunks said with his mouth full which strangely made her think of Vegeta.   
  
"Uh…" Distracted by her vision of Vegeta "…oh I dreamt I saw your father yesterday. It was weird. He was just standing there on the balcony. That's all I remember"  
  
Trunks looked up at his mother with his eyebrows creased in worry. "You dreamt of Tousan?" He knew his mother loved his father very much although they spent all their time fighting. His father died when he was only 10, he was still a baby then. He remembered his father though. He was tall, built and incredibly powerful. He was arrogant, boastful and proud, but he never would have let anything happen to Bulma or Trunks. He hardly showed any emotions but he loved his family and protected them. He went off to fight the androids and hid Bulma and Trunks, he never came back. He could remember his mother cry. She cried silently and didn't talk. His mother was brave and he never saw her cry so tragically.   
  
  
  
  



	9. Unexpected Surprises

Title || Tears of a Warrior  
Chapter 09 || Unexpected Surprises  
Written By || Sailor MarZ   
E-mail || Shortcinderella@hotmail.com  
Rated || PG -13  
Editor || Dee  
  
-›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ -  
  
Trunks was placing the finishing touches to the Capsule training room. She stood up and smiled at the finished product. He dusted his hands off and started to walk back to the house.   
  
"We meet again" He heard a familiar voice. He spun around and couldn't believe his eyes. It was Vonlia.   
  
"You are supposed to be dead" trunks remarked.  
  
"That's what you pathetic humans think. Yes that girl was strong. She actually knocked me out dead, but you should have destroyed my body. Sirens re-grow. We do not die easy especially in the hands of a human." He smirked.   
  
His power level was higher then before. "What are you doing here?" Trunks spat bitterly.   
  
"To kill you of course" He smiled, his pale blue skin reflected the sunlight "You destroy my palace, take my slaves and take my woman and killed my dear sister" Von pointed out. Von held out his hand and blasted Trunks into the wall of the Capsule corps. Mansion. Trunks got up and dusted his pants. He charged up his power and his hair turned bright gold and his eyes changed to emeralds.   
  
*** After the battle commenced ***  
  
Trunks fell to the ground. Blood trickled down the side of his face. Vonlia didn't budge. 'How the hell did he get so powerful?' Trunks thought. After another attempt to kill Vonlia, Trunks was struck to the ground once again. Trunks was tired and beated. Before Trunks recovered himself Vonlia sent a white blast to kill Trunks. Someone flew in front of the blast and re-directed it to Vonlia. Von screamed as he flew into three trees.   
  
"Get him" A familiar deep voice said to someone. He felt hands on his shoulder lifting him up. He stood up and looked at who it was. His eyes full of shock when he saw the person who helped him was Pan.   
  
"PAN?!" Trunks asked as if his eyes were betraying him. She took him to a part of the field and left him. The man flew up into the sky as if watching something. All trunks could see was his broad back. It was someone very well known yet he had no idea who it was. He was surprised and shocked that made his heart hurt. Pan was alive. Liliana ran out of the house and popped in two senzu beans in Trunks' hand. She was looking at his wounds while Trunks just stared at Pan. Pan stood in the middle of the field waiting for Vonlia to stand back up. When he did he blasted a bunch of consecutive ki's at Pan. She stood there re-directing them. It was child's play to her.   
  
Trunks stood up and looked at what was going on. Von flew to Trunks' side of the field and started to battleTrunks again. Von threw an insult at how weak Trunks' was. Trunks angered at the comment yelled in rage and reached Super Sayjin level 4. He never reached that before. He blasted energy balls at Vonlia that knocked him into boulders and cliffs that caused a great amount of smoke. Trunks smiled at what he just did. He smirked. He turned around to see Pan. She stood watching him a little smile slowly appeared on her face. A large blast came Trunks' way without him noticing it. "Watch out!!!" She screamed as she flew in front of him, held out her hands, a strong white blast collided with the blue one that came from the smoke. The Blast were head on and neither moved. She was going waste all her energy on this one blast. Suddenly wings grew out of her back. White wings expanded and she flew up to the sky bringing the blast with her.   
  
The man intervened and held one hand out "You've lived long enough" he said as a red blast blew Vonlia to bits. All was left was the echo of his painful scream. Pan fell backwards the man flew and caught her and brought her to the ground. Her wings pulled back into her body. Trunks stood looking at the male figure speechless. He finally got a word out "Tousan"  
  
Bulma ran out of the house and ran towards Trunks not noticing anyone else. "Honey are you okay??" She started to check everything his pulse, his face… until she noticed he froze looking at something or someone. She turned around her eyes met Vegeta's eyes. She stood staring as if he was a ghost. She started to walk up to him, she reached out to touch him, to see if he was real, before she reached his face she fell into his arms. He caught the fainted Bulma and looked up at his son. "Nothing has changed"   
  
-›¦‹- ° -›¦‹-  
  
Bulma moved around in her bed and groaned as she woke up. Her head was killing her. She sat up and opened her eyes. Vegeta sat on the bed next to her. She gave him one look and screamed. "WHO ARE YOU!?" She thought he was a ghost. He laughed at her. His voice was still the same. She moved herself to the end of the bed. She ran across the large room to the bedroom door. Vegeta caught her hand and pulled her back. She got spun around and slammed into his hard chest. She was shaking.  
  
"Its me" He whispered to her. Her face pressed to his chest she started to cry. She never cried so much in her life. His shirt was wet with her tears. He hugged her and stroked her aqua hair. "Shhh" he hushed her. She pushed away from him with an unexpected force.   
  
"YOU BASTARD!" She yelled her eyes full with tears. "You were alive!!! You never came back!" She screamed her heart out. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU??" Tears of anger and hurt fell from her eyes. He started to walk near her reaching out to her. "You left me for 20 fucken years!!…Do you know how much…how much…I …I missed...y-" She now sobbed and fell to the ground. He rushed over and hugged her. She hit him, hit his chest, arms, anything…He let her hit him. Hitting him was no use it didn't affect him at all, so she wrapped her arms around a body that she missed so much. His shirt muffled her cries.   
  
"I missed you too and it was 19 years and 2 ½ months" He corrected.  
  
-›¦‹- ° -›¦‹-  
  
Trunks stood there and Pan across from him. "Hello" He said quietly.  
  
"Hello" She replied. They stood looking at each other.   
  
"You are alive" He whispered that broke the silence. She didn't know what to do but nod. "It's been three years" He whispered and looked at the ground hoping she wouldn't see the sadness in his eyes. The sadness in his voice cause tears to well up in Pan's eyes. She bent her head down and feeling guilt from hiding from him.   
  
"I missed you, you know" He whispered as his voice broke. She once again nodded. She bit her lip as tears spilled out the corner of her eyes. She wanted to close the gap seperating them, rush over hug him but she held back. "You were the one who was watching me?" He said remembering the feathers. Once again she nodded as she looked up.   
  
"Then why did you-" He didn't get to finished as Pan slammed into him. She hugged him with everything she had. Tears dripped on his shirt and sobs were heard.   
  
"I am so sorry, so sorry" She cried her heart out into his neck. He was always taller then her. "I didn't mean to-"she sobbed, it was his turn to cut her off and pulled her into a long-awaited kiss.  
  
-›¦‹- ° -›¦‹-  
  
*** The next Morning ***  
  
Bulma eyes fluttered opened. Her arms were still wrapped around Vegeta's naked chest. She sighed as she looked up at him. How she missed waking up to him, she propped her chin up on his chest and looked at him sleep. She could hear his breathing. He looked so peaceful when he slept. His arm was wrapped around her body…just like always. She sighed. His eyes opened and looked down at her.   
  
"Good morning" She giggled.  
  
"Good Morning indeed" He sighed. He closed his eyes. Bulma continued at her staring. He opened his eyes "what are you looking at?" he asked confused.  
  
"You" She simply said. "I missed you so much"   
  
He looked at her feeling guilty about not showing himself. He was found nearly dead and brought to Planet Blissia. The Planet was owned all by female humans. They all was fascinated by him and some tried to seduce him. He rejected them all and remained faithful to his Bulma. He trained for years. The prophets on Blissia warned him of an evil creature that will come to Earth. He hid himself and trained until he reached the ultimate level of power to prepare for the evil monster. He found Pan in the cave and noticed that she hadn't died. She was in deep sleep. She still had life in her, that's why her body didn't deteriorate. He saved her, transported some of his energy into her and got her to breathe again and to wake up. He spent 3 years training her not allowing her to reveal her identity to Trunks or anyone. She had to fully concentrate onkilling the monster. They reached their goal. The defeeated Von, they were allowed to return home. They spent days training in the cold environment of her grave [hence the blood on Pan's feather].   
  
"I am sorry" Vegeta said with his whole heart which spoke to her own.   
  
Bulma looked at the hurt in his eyes. "I love you" She whispered.   
  
He pulled her to him and whispered the same words back.  
  
  
-›¦‹- ° -›¦‹-  
  
Pan woke up at the sunlight cascading into the room. She winced at the sunlight. She looked to her side and saw Trunks still sleeping. She smiled a smile of content. Trunks winced at the sunlight. Pan turned away embarrassed that she was staring at him. He saw her blush. She lay so her back was exposed to him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to his chest. "Morning princess" He whispered into her ear.   
  
"Morning" She whispered quietly remembering what they did last night.   
  
Trunks turned her over to face him. She looked at the bed sheets and bit her lip. He held her face and brought it up so he could look at her. He pulled out a velvet box and opened it. She gasped as she saw the platinum diamond ring. "Pan…" He started "…We have been through everything together. We have been through battles, fights, life and even death. We both come from different worlds and different times, yet that hasn't stopped fate making me meet and fall in love with you. When you are not beside me I feel empty, alone, lost and scared. When you died there was a pain that I can't describe; it hurt day and night. I tried not to think about you but it never worked. My mind was devoted to the task. I cannot control my heart, I don't have my heart anymore you stole it from me. I can't get it back and I don't want it back. Will you Son Pan...Marry me?"   
  
-›¦‹- ° -›¦‹- 


	10. Valcone Tristian Triton The Second

Title || Tears of a Warrior  
Chapter 10 || Valcone Tristian Triton The Second  
Written By || Sailor MarZ   
E-mail || Shortcinderella@hotmail.com  
Rated || PG -13  
Editor || Dee  
  
-›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ -  
  
  
Pan looked at Trunks and thought of how much she loved him. He loved her. Just knowing of the mere fact made her heart do leaps. She was lost when she was with him. She no longer had thoughts or her mind. When he wasn't around she was always in search for him to be forever lost again. It had been painful watching him from afar for three grueling years. She thrist and thrived for that day she would get to be in his arms. She held his face in one hand. Even if she became blind she would always remember the contours of his face. She kissed him, a kiss of love that her heart burned and lived for him. A kiss that yelled her answer to his question.  
  
*** 1 1/2 Months Later ***  
  
  
"Woman! Open the damn door!!" Vegeta howeled from outside. She always hogged the bathroom. "OPEN!" Vegeta's voice raised. He sighed and smashed the 100th door down. "Finally!" Vegeta said, his face changed from triumph to plain worry when he saw Bulma on the floor next the toilet. "Bulma?" He rushed over and grabbed her and helped her up. She seemed weak and tired. She stood up and fell back down. Her legs gave out on her. She crawled as fast as she could back to t he toilet.   
  
"LILIANA!" Vegeta roared. Liliana ran up the stairs and burst through the grand suite's doors. Vegeta carried Bulma out to their large bed. Her small body sunk in the feather stuffed matress. Liliana checked up on Bulma. She placed a blanket over Bulma weak body. Instead of Vegeta's worried scowl, Liliana smiled.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Vegeta irratated.  
  
"Vegeta, you are going to be a daddy...again" Liliana proved a reason for her smile.  
  
-›¦‹- ° -›¦‹-  
  
Pan snuck out of bed and downstairs to the kitchen to grab a sandwich. She heard a faint rap on the mansion's main door. "Who would be at this hour?" She went to the door. Her slippers sliding against the marble floor. She opened the door to see a handsome blonde man holding onto the doorframe, His hand gave in and he fell inside. Pan fell to the floor as she caught him. Trunks walked down the stairs.   
  
"Pan...done with sandwich yet? I am getting kind of lonely up there" He chuckled.  
  
"Trunks!" Pan looked back and saw him in his blue plaid pajama pants and usualy black muscle shirt. He took his hand and combed his hair back.   
  
"What?" He said to the darkness. As his eyes cleard up he saw Pan struggling to keep a guy up. He ran over making a soft clicking noise with his slippers. He held the man to the a kitchen chair.   
  
"Water...Please can I have a glass of water" Pan ran and got him what he wanted. Trunks looked at him gulp down the water in one breath intake. He asked for another glass and Pan did as she was asked.   
  
"Mmmm" Liliana walked downt the Capsule corps stairs as she blindly rubbed her eyes. She yawned out lous as she streached. She looked up an noticed the light was on in the Kitchen. She figureed it would be one of the sayjins. They had a huge appetite. "Sayjins" She sighed as she walked towards the light. She got into the kitchen and saw Pan and trunks's head at the kitchen table.  
  
"Do you guys have to be with each other 24/7?" She smiled. They both looked up revealing familliar blonde hair. "Valcone?" She gasped in dsibelief. She ran to him and grabed his hands. Pan and Trunks both stood back and watched and wondered who this person was.   
  
"What are you doing here?" She held on to his hands.  
  
"Baby…" He called intimately. Trunks and Pan both arched their eyebrows and looked at each other.  
  
"I came to get you" He whispered, his lips were pale, his eyelids closed as he collapsed on the chair.   
  
"Trunks, help me get Valcone to the pool" They carried him to the pool room.   
  
Without a thought he dived in. As predicted Valcone's legs changed into fins, a royal blue that shimmered like Liliana's.   
  
Liliana turned to Pan and Trunks to explain. "He is Valcone Tristian Triton the second…He's my older brother"   
  
Both Trunks and Pan nodded. "He calls you baby?" Pan inquired.  
  
"My whole family calls me that…I am the youngest" She explained. Pan and Trunks nodded again. After the water absorbed into his body, they took him up to one of the rooms and lowered the temperature. Liliana walked to the side of the bed.   
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked her brother.  
  
"Mom was worried about you. She got sick. She's not talking or anything. So I came to get you." He said.  
  
"Mom is sick??" Liliana's voice dropped down to worry.   
  
"Its not bad, she is just not talking, its not life threatning" He barely whispered.  
  
"Okay that's good. Hows Cruzak?" She asked her voice went a bit cheerier. Her brother didn't answer. "How is he?" She asked again.  
  
"Baby…he's…" Her brother started to speak. Liliana's eyebrows creased in worry and confusion. Pan and Trunks stood near the door watching. "Baby…he's married"   
  
Pan and Trunks looked as Liliana froze. "He's what?" She asked not hiding her shocked tone. "To who?" She tried remained in control.  
  
"To Hailiana, a courtier, daughter of Duke Siminist" He said as he looked at her expression.  
  
"Hailiana?" Liliana stood up. "Why did he…" She walked back and hit the door. She opened the door and ran off.   
  
"Go get her Trunks…we don't want her getting into any trouble." Pan said as Trunks went after her. After Trunks left Pan walked over to the bed. "Whose Cruzak?" Pan asked the MerPrince.  
  
"He was Liliana's bethrothed and 1st love," He simply said. Pan nodded and whispered a mere "Oh"  
  
-›¦‹- ° -›¦‹-  
  
"LILI!" Trunks called out. He noticed her on the ground by the lake. He walked over and sat down beside her.   
  
"What are you doing here?" She whispered, her expression covered by her long hair.   
  
Trunks pulled his legs up to his chest and brushed his long hair back. "I don't know, why are you here?" He smiled at her.  
  
"He's married" He whispered her voice scratchy. "He was my fiancee, and I loved him and he went off with Hailiana"   
  
"I see" Trunks whispered.   
  
"She is prettier than me that's why!" She spat bitterly.  
  
"I really doubt that you know," He honestly said "I mean, look at you, you are also beautiful on the inside, always helping people. I mean there are probably so many mermen who like you and yet you pay no attention"  
  
"Liar" She looked up at him.  
  
"No, I am not lying, I mean its me Trunks, I don't lie to you Lili" He said seriously.   
  
She smiled thru her tears. She looked up at him and started to laugh. "You look so funny when you are serious"   
  
"Hey!" He said as he gave her a pat on the back. "You know what? You are probably the prettist person I know…you know next to me" He laughed. His jokes were back. "You are only 18, you will find another person who can make you way more happy"   
  
She hugged him. "Thank you, you know, for listening. But it still hurts," Her eyes welled up in tears. "It's odd though. He loved me so much. I don't know why he would just go off with Hailiana…and yeah I am prettier" She giggled at her own vein comment.   
  
"See? Theres the confidence. You are learning," He said.   
  
"Yeah, I am learning how to be conceited like you" She laughed and she stood up. He propped an arm around her shoulder and they started to walk back to the house. Pan looked at them come in and she smiled. Trunks always had his charm to attack bad moods.   
  
Liliana went back up to her brother's room, leaving Trunks in the hallway. Pan walked down the stairs. "Hey Lili" she said to the young girl as she walked to Trunks, still in her PJs.   
  
He put an arm around her waist as they walked back upstairs to their room. "Made her feel better?" She smiled.   
  
"I try" he opened the door to their bedroom. "She'll get over him"  
  
"Its not that easy you know. Getting over someone you love so much." She pointed out.   
  
"Hey! Do not contradict my advice to her!" he protested as he jumped onto the bed.   
  
"Well, would you get over me, If I married someone else??" She asked as she slid under the covers.   
  
"That's different," He said as he moved over to make room.  
  
"Is it now?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I mean its you…I don't think anyone can get over you" He replied simply. She looked at him and smiled and then a frown.  
  
"What are you sad about? My comment is true though!" he remarked.  
  
She sighed outloud "No, Its not that…I still didn't get that sandwhich"   
  
-›¦‹- ° -›¦‹- 


	11. One Way Attraction

Title || Tears of a Warrior  
Chapter 11 || One Way Attraction  
Written By || Sailor MarZ   
E-mail || Shortcinderella@hotmail.com  
Rated || PG -13  
Editor || Dee  
  
-›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ --›¦‹-(¯`°´¯)-›¦ -  
  
Pan streched out on the large bed. She sighed as she waited for Trunks to come back with her sandwhich. Life was back to normal for her. She didn't remember since when she was so at peace. She sighed of happiness. Suddenly she felt odd. She felt as if someone was looking at her. No one was there though. The door opened and struck her out of her thoughts. Trunks walked in with a tray of food. She sat up and shuttered off the feeling of being watched.  
  
Trunks noticed her change in mood "Whats wrong?" He said as he placed the tray on the bed.   
  
"Nothing, I was just cold" She said as she dug into her food. "Thanks honey for making this" She said as she stuffed herself.   
  
Trunks smiled and sat next to her watching her devour everything on the tray. "Don't choke," he warned.  
  
-›¦‹- ° -›¦‹-  
  
Everyone was busy, Trunks was in the gravity room, Bulma working on the latest invention, Vegeta eating, Liliana treating patients in near town, only Pan had nothing to do. She cleaned up the house, which got protests from the maids, She trained for an hour, and took two showers. She plopped herself on the couch and sighed at her boredom. Trunks opened the back door and walked through the living room. Pan jumped and ran to him   
  
"Hey!" she smiled. He was all sweaty and tired.   
  
"Harris! get my tools" He called out. In a flash Harris ran to him with a box full of equipment. Trunks turned gave her a quick peck and walked out the door.   
  
"Got to fix the gravity room" His words echoed as the door slammed. Pan sighed heavily. She decided to go to sleep. She walked up the long staircase and finally reached the top. She walked pass the grand bedroom and then down the hallway. She stopped at Valcone's door.   
  
'Might as well go and check up on him' She thought to herself and quietly opened the door. She walked in and went to his night table. She noticed the pitcher was empty. She pressed a button near the bed. Harris came up and opened the door. He saw Pan  
  
"Yes Miss?" He asked polietly.  
  
"Harris may you please get another pitcher of water?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Miss" With that he disappeared to do his task. She turned back to the bed and saw Valcone looking at her.   
  
"Oh, you're awake" She said as she took his hand to check his pulse. She noticed that his temperature was rising. She touched his forehead with the back of her hand and noticed he was starting to burn up. "Oh Goodess, you are burning up" She took a smal washcloth and walked into the bedroom washroom. She quickly came back and placed the towel on his forehead. Harris came back with the pitcher in his hands.   
  
"Thank you Harris," She immediately poured him a glass of water.   
  
"Anything else Miss?" Harris stood at the doorframe.  
  
"Actually yes, can you call Liliana up here?" She sat down beside Valcone.   
  
"Miss Triton, I believe is in Louskina treating patients there" Harris informed.  
  
"Oh thats right..." Her memory remebered, "Well then is Ninoa home?"   
  
"Miss Atlantica is with Miss Triton as an medical aid" Harris looked worried, "Should I call Mrs. Briefs-Vegeta?" Harris wondered if that was any help.  
  
Pan considered for a minute, after all Valcone was a merman not a human,Bulma was busy, and Valcone's situation was life-threatning. "No, its alright. Just page Lili and tell her after she is done come back to the mansion as soon as possible" Harris nodded and left. She took the cloth off his forehead and dipped it in cold water and put it back on his forehand. She was turning around until Valcone grabbed her hand. She looked back and smiled.  
  
"Yes?" She let go of his hand and checked his wrist to see if the pulse was still normal.  
  
"Thank you" He faintly smiled.   
  
"No thank yous needed" She replied. "You should go back to sleep and get rest." He listened and closed his eyes. After 15 minutes Pan heard deep breathing. She sighed and decided to stay with him, just in case something happens and besides she had nothing else to do.   
  
-›¦‹- A couple of hours pass by -›¦‹-   
  
Valcone woke up feeling strangely better. He stretched on the bed and looked out his window. It was dark. 'How long did I sleep for?' He sat up and poured a glass of water. He looked up and saw Pan in an armchair sleeping. Suddenly he felt bad for her. She smiled in her sleep. Her long black hair flowed over her shoulders. He smiled at the pictioristic scene. He heard someone opening his door and faked that he was sleeping. Through the peak of his eyelids he saw it was Trunks. He came in and checked on his water supply. He turned around and swooped Pan into his arms. He saw Trunks smile as Pan rubbed her face in his shirt. He used his feet to push the ajar door open. He closed the door quietly behind him. Valcone sat up on the bed, two emotions went through his mind. One, he missed Pan being in his room and two, there was slight envy that Trunks was so lucky.  
  
'3 more' Pan thought to herself as she swam her laps. She finally hit the edge of the pool. She looked up, removed her goggles and and breathed heavily. She did her regualr 100 laps [after all she was a strong sayjin]. She heard a loud splash and looked over to see Valcone swimming towards her. 'He has a beautiful body' she thought 'but then again he is a merman, they have to have good bodies' she chuckled at her thoughts.   
  
"Hello Valcone" She said as his head popped up from the water. "Taking your daily swim?"   
  
"You too?" He re-directed a question to him.   
  
"Yeah, I do laps every morning. You are up early..." She said as removed her goggles and placed them on the marble floor.   
  
"Yeah I like waking up early, and I need my swims" He told her.  
  
"Well I am done I got to get some breakfast before training starts. Vegeta hate me being late" She giggled as a mental image of a fuming Vegeta popped in her head.  
  
"Oh you are leaving?" He said with a hint of dissapointment "...now i have to swim alone" He covered up.  
  
Pan gave a semi-laugh. "Sorry, maybe next time" She smiled and pulled herself out of the pool. Water dripped on her perfect lean body. She pulled her hair loose and it cascaded down her back. Valcone looked in awe. She was beautiful. She looked on the bench and noticed that he didn't bring a towel with him.  
  
"You forgot your towel" She mentioned that broke his stare. "You can take mine, I haven't used it yet"  
  
"But its cold, you should take it" He replied.  
  
"Well you are sick, and besides a little chilly wind can't hurt a sayjin" He laughed. "Have a nice swim" She said as she opened the door and left. He looked at the door and his gaze trailed to the towel.   
  
"Hey Valcone" Trunks said as he stepped into the kitchen. He noticed Trunks wasn't wearing his usual muscle shirts and sweats but he was wearing dress clothing.   
  
"Hey" Valcone said looking confused. "Where are you going?"   
  
"Out with Pan tonight, we are both kind of tired of staying in the house" Trunks said as he drank his water. Pan walked into the kitchen that made both of the men's jaws to drop. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She was wearing a black tube dress and asscessorized with diamond studs and bracalet.   
  
"Stop it you guys" Pan blushed at their stares. Valcone snapped out of it but Trunks kept on looking. He wrapped a protective arm around Pan as he grabbed his jacket. They both said their good byes and walked out of the door.   
  
"Pan!" Valcone called for her. She was in the garden picking fresh flowers her and Trunks' room. She spun around hlding the flowers in her hand.   
  
"Hi Valcone" She smiled. "Feeling better?" She asked her hair still wet from her early swim, she turned around and resumed to her flower picking.  
  
"Yes I am feeling better" His heart jumped at Pan worrying about him. He walked close to her inches away. She stood up and turned around and noticed he was so close to her. She gasped and laughed.   
  
"What is it Valcone?" She tried to move back but she would fall into the plants. On impulse he kissed her. She shoved him away. Shocked and embarassed she moved walked past him.   
  
"We can't Valcone" She said clearly sending a stab into his heart.   
  
"Why not?" He asked painfully.  
  
"I am in love with someone else" She replied a specifically.  
  
"What does he have that I don't?" He spat the question out  
  
"He has my heart, my devotion, faith, and love. Me and Trunks have been through everything together. I am in love with him and will always be" She replied softly. "You will find someone like that, that will steal your heart away and you will know what I am talking about"   
  
"But you stole my heart" He said sadly.   
  
"No I didn't, it is an infactuation that is short-lived" She tried to explain.  
  
"But..."He started.  
  
"There is nothing to say Valcone. You are not in love with me" She said and started to walk to the house. Mid-way she bumped into Trunks. He noticed her unhappy face and his eyebrows creased. He smiled at Valcone who also looked sad. Trunks slipped an arm around Pan's waist and she did the same as they walked back the house, leaving a wounded Valcone.   
  
-›¦‹- ° -›¦‹- 


End file.
